Je te hais
by MissUnicorn
Summary: Salieri hait plus que tout Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Il partage sa haine à l'aide de son journal intime...et prévoit un plan d'assassinat... Il n'hésitera pas à vouloir tuer Mozart,mais des obstacles vont se mettre sur sa route.


One Shot.

Jour 1.

Cher journal,

Ma haine envers Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart est de plus en plus forte.

Wolfgang Mozart est un compositeur. Il est né à Salzbourg.

Avant, il vivait là-bas avec ses parents et sa sœur, Nannerl.

Wolfgang…Mozart…

Durant mon enfance, j'en entendais déjà parler…

Petit, il jouait déjà devant les Rois, les Empereurs, les personnes de hauts rangs. Il avait commencé à composer très tôt des pièces de musique dotées d'une virtuosité et d'une beauté extrêmes.

Je l'admirais, je voulais faire comme lui. Je sentais que la musique était faite pour moi. Elle me touchait, elle faisait partie intégrante de moi-même.

Mais mon père me disait que c'était inutile de faire de la musique, d'être traîné tel un singe savant dans toute l'Europe.

Alors, un jour, j'ai émis un souhait.

J'ai prié Dieu. Grâce à ma prière, un miracle arriva.

Mon père décéda, et je pus enfin commencer la musique.

Depuis cela, je vouais à Dieu une admiration sans limites. Je le remerciais chaque jour de ce don qu'il m'avait fourni, de cette vie au Palais de Joseph II.

Ici, je monte les échelons…compositeur officiel de la cour, maître de Chapelle…

Mais un jour…il arriva. Mozart…

Je savais à quel point il était doué, à quel point sa musique était digne d'un Dieu…

C'est en le rencontrant que j'ai découvert son vrai visage…

Un gamin ! Ce n'est qu'un pur gamin !

Comment Dieu avait-il pu donner un don pareil à un énergumène ?!

Mozart rit sans cesse aux éclats, il est fêtard, a un comportement digne d'un enfant !

Le génie de sa musique contraste avec la personne qu'il est…

C'est vrai !

Il est un vrai débauché ! Je ne vois pas d'autres mots pour le définir…

Cet homme, celui qui a ce comportement si inacceptable possède un talent hors du commun.

Et moi qui suis un homme de bonne volonté, quelqu'un qui possède des valeurs…je n'ai aucun talent face à lui.

J'ai demandé à Dieu de me donner un don, de faire de moi le plus grand musicien…

Cependant, je ne suis rien face à Mozart. Je ne suis qu'un compositeur sans talent remarquable. Le seigneur m'a trahi. Il a tout donné à Mozart, rien à moi…

Alors, ma foi a disparu. J'ai brûlé son crucifix comme trace de vengeance, je l'ai laissé tomber.

Alors, en plus de la musique, une valeur importante différencie Mozart et moi.

L'Amour.

Il est vrai que nous avons des conceptions différentes de cette valeur.

Je sais à quel point Mozart est volage, ou du moins l'avait été. Car depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je ne le vois pas souvent avec des femmes.

Quand j'étais dans la même pièce que Mozart et qu'une femme s'approchait de lui, il la repoussait en me regardant.

Ou alors, parfois, on dirait qu'il fait exprès de l'embrasser, car après, il me regarde avec un air à la fois provoquant et attentif.

Quelle serait son utilité à savoir ma réaction quand il embrasse quelqu'un d'autre ?

Personnellement, je n'ai aucune chance en amour. J'ai déjà eu quelques maîtresses, mais sans plus.

D'autant plus que…je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de la moindre personne sur cette Planète.

La seule…chose que j'aime, c'est la musique de Mozart.

Mais sa musique…c'est lui ?!

Non, ça, je suis absolument sûr du fait que je le hais.

Je ne peux aimer Mozart.

C'est un homme, et il est l'exact opposé de moi.

J'ai envie qu'il disparaisse, mais à la fois envie qu'il reste là.

Chaque jour, son côté génie me donne envie de le dépasser. Mais son côté enfant vantard me donne envie de le tuer, de faire de lui un vulgaire souvenir.

Depuis peu de temps, je me suis décidé.

Je ne peux plus accepter son caractère, et je ne peux plus être humilié devant les courtisans et Joseph II à cause de lui.

J'allais gagner ce combat, le tuer juste après la représentation des Noces de Figaro.

Wolfgang n'existera plus.

Cette idée me fait sourire, même si c'est rare.

L'idée de l'éradiquer ne fait que me réjouir…

Seulement, je doute encore de ma façon de réagir…il faut que je réfléchisse à tout cela.

Je te laisse, le devoir m'appelle…

À bientôt,

Antonio Salieri.

Jour 2.

Cher journal,

La haine m'aveugle de plus en plus. Mais aujourd'hui, je sombre vraiment dans le doute. Je me pose des milliards de questions toutes aussi étranges les unes que les autres.

Je le hais…mais est-ce vraiment de la haine ?!

Serai-je capable de le tuer quand il sera devant moi?

J'ai peur.

J'ai à la fois envie de le faire souffrir et de l'épargner.

Mais une question subsiste: le faire souffrir ou le tuer de suite?

Au départ, je pensais lui mettre mon poignard en plein coeur, sans pitié...mais le rendre fou en lui arrachant ne serait-ce que sa fierté et quelques peaux est le plus jouissif...

Je rêve de voir sa vie défiler, s'envoler de son regard noisette.

Mais ce ne serait pas du jeu de voir ça…

Lui arracher sa fierté…

Cependant…quelle est la fierté de Wolfgang ?

Sa musique, son honneur…lui-même.

Devais-je lui retirer tout ça ? Et comment ?

Soudain, j'eus une idée…

Certes, ça n'a rien de catholique, mais désormais, je n'en ai que faire de tout ça.

Mon idée me gêne un peu…

C'est à la fois répugnant et attirant…Désormais, je sais ce que je veux faire.

Mon journal, je vais te laisser, quelqu'un frappe à la porte de mon bureau.

Antonio Salieri…

Rosenberg se dévoila, franchissant la porte d'un air plus impatient que jamais.

Je me demandais pourquoi il venait encore m'importuner, celui-là. Il faisait semblant d'haïr Mozart alors que je savais bien qu'il l'appréciait.

Enfin, ça, ce n'était pas un drame, mais il me prend-ait vraiment pour un imbécile.

-Ho ! Rosenberg ! Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je viens vous redire que la représentation des Noces de Figaro est…

-Demain, oui, je sais, répondis-je en le coupant.

-N'oubliez pas ! Nous devons montrer à cet Opéra ces sifflets qu'il mérite ! S'exclama-t-il avec sa voix insupportable.

-Voyons, Rosenberg, soyons courtois…J'irai parler à Mozart et je lui dirai clairement ce que je pense.

L'intendant hocha la tête et puis redressa ses lunettes. Pour une fois, il se taisait.

-Allez, Rosenberg, vous pouvez disposer…Je dois partir, dis-je.

-Bien, répondit-il.

Il se retira et je soupirai de soulagement. Je préférais largement être seul plutôt qu'avec cet être perfide.

Il était d'un ennui…

D'autant plus que j'allais encore devoir le supporter demain.

J'espérais vraiment qu'il ne soit pas à côté de moi, car j'aimerais entendre la musique de Mozart sans ses commentaires aussi impertinents les uns que les autres.

La musique de Mozart était quelque chose que l'on devait apprécier note par note, un peu comme on déguste un verre d'absinthe…

Je soupirai et sortis de mon bureau en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé.

Ensuite, je traversai les couloirs pour aller dans le fond du Palais vers la porte qui menait à l'extérieur.

Quand j'arrivai devant cette porte, je l'ouvris et me retrouvai dans les fameux jardins somptueux du Palais de Joseph II.

Le soleil éclaircissait l'endroit, faisait augmenter la température de ma peau…

J'enlevai ma veste (il faisait chaud) et m'assis gracieusement sur un joli banc en profitant du soleil et de l'air pur.

Mais une tignasse blonde et une silhouette que je connaissais bien n'étaient pas loin de mon banc…

Mozart, évidemment.

Il était seul, et je le voyais plus sérieux que jamais. C'était la première fois que je le voyais dans cet état-là.

Soudain, il tourna sa tête et planta son regard dans le mien.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et mon cœur s'affola sans que je sache pourquoi. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'exciter en présence de Wolfgang…

Son regard et son visage s'illuminèrent d'un seul coup.

Il sautilla vers moi avec une démarche plutôt vive.

Je levai les yeux au ciel…Mozart ne changera jamais…

Il s'assit à côté de moi en s'exclamant :

-Ho ! Salieri !

Il me prit dans ses bras en me serrant fort contre son torse, il m'écrasait…

Comment un si petit être pouvait-il avoir autant de forces ?!

Je le repoussai délicatement et m'exclamai :

-Voyons, Mozart, cessez donc ça !

-Dites-moi que vous viendrez me voir demain !

-Bien sûr, je ne manquerai pas…

-Oui ! Mais dans ma loge, après ! S'exclama-t-il en me coupant.

-Justement, j'y comptais, Maestro !

Mozart sourit et détacha lentement sa chemise et finit torse nu à la lumière du soleil.

Il avait l'air si fin, si fragile par rapport à moi. Il était si mince, sans avoir vraiment de muscles, à part des pectoraux et des épaules assez fortes.

Sa peau était claire, il possédait quelques grains de beauté.

Il était tout de même un très bel homme, Dieu lui avait également beaucoup donné à ce niveau-là.

Je serrai les poings en me disant que je venais de penser que Mozart était un très bel homme.

Wolfgang me regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je venais presque à désirer exaucer de suite mon idée de torture pour demain…

Mes pensées en voyant Wolfgang à moitié dénudé m'étonnaient, me gênaient…

Et je n'avais pas à détailler ainsi l'apparence de Mozart.

Ce n'était pas poli.

-Excusez-moi de vous infliger une vue de mon corps si fluet, mais il fait horriblement chaud.

-Ce n'est rien…je vous comprends, je croyais que c'était moi qui avais chaud.

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et mon côté…protecteur agit en le voyant couché ainsi.

Je me précipitai vers lui en lui cachant le soleil. Il ouvrit les yeux et je m'agenouillai sur la pelouse.

Je le tirai de l'herbe en le prenant délicatement dans mes bras, mes mains contre sa peau.

Il me sourit, et je lui remis sa chemise en la boutonnant doucement.

-Maestro Mozart, si vous vous allongez au soleil, votre peau va brûlez, c'est dangereux. Et il y a plein d'animaux dans l'herbe.

-Le maestro Salieri est donc si soucieux de la santé de son rival ?!

-Ce n'est pas pour ça, c'est pour que la représentation de demain soit assurée par le compositeur, répondis-je froidement en baissant les yeux.

-Vous mentez ; vous avez adopté une attitude froide, votre carapace, répondit Mozart en se levant.

Mozart venait en quelque sorte qui j'étais au fond de moi.

Ce ton froid…Parfois, je regrettais d'adopter une attitude de pareil. Une carapace, mon alter-égo.

D'un côté, j'avais une face très tendre, protectrice, qui se cachait derrière mon côté sombre.

Et cette face tendre…c'était Mozart (arrivé depuis quelques mois) qui venait de me la révéler.

Je ne savais pas comment le prendre.

Devais-je m'en méfier ou me réjouir ?!

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, quelle devait être ma réaction face à Mozart.

Il n'avait jamais connu mon côté gentil. Personne ne l'a connu.

Et il l'avait deviné ainsi, d'un coup.

Ce n'était pas normal…

Mozart lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Je préférais garder ma dignité.

Je n'avais pas à être perturbé par Wolfgang.

Car si je me laissais influencer demain pour mon plan, celui-ci va s'effondrer.

Et je détestais ça.

Alors, je pris mon attitude distante faite de froideur et lui répondis :

-Non, Mozart, c'est la vérité. Je ne me soucie pas de vous.

Il me regarda attentivement et je me levai.

Je retournai vers le palais sans un regard vers lui, et une fois devant la porte du palais, soudain, j'entendis Wolfgang me crier :

-Antonio, il faudra m'expliquer pourquoi tu me fais ça.

Je me bloquai durant quelques instants et entrai ensuite dans le palais.

Quand je fus à l'intérieur, je soupirai un bon coup, les poings serrés contre mes cuisses.

Wolfgang venait de me tutoyer…

Parce que devant lui, je me voilais la face, comme devant tout le monde. Mais c'était dur pour moi d'être tout le temps avec ce masque devant Mozart.

C'était pour ça qu'à cause de ce qui s'était passé dans les jardins, je doutais au point d'avoir mal à la tête.

J'étais cependant décidé.

Mozart allait mourir ou du moins souffrir pour le mal qu'il me causait. Le désir de le regarder, de faire glisser ma lame le long de ses veines était omniprésent.

Je sentais de plus en plus la pression qui pesait sur mes épaules.

La nuit tombait doucement sur Vienne.

Je ne me sentais pas capable de dormir maintenant.

Mais je sortis quand même du Palais pour retourner chez moi.

J'étais en train d'arpenter les rues, je n'étais pas très rassuré de me promener quand il faisait presque noir.

J'avais peur que quelqu'un vienne derrière moi pour me faire un coup bas. Les rues de Vienne étaient parfois dangereuses.

J'arrivai devant la porte de ma maison, rassuré.

J'ouvris la porte à l'aide de ma clé et vis ma servante qui arriva, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonsoir, Maestro Salieri…je viens justement de terminer le repas. Votre journée s'est bien passée ?

-Ho, je n'ai pas eu vraiment de travail à faire aujourd'hui, j'ai juste vu Mozart dans les jardins.

-Vous avez eu des soucis avec lui ?!

-Non, pas vraiment.

Elle hocha la tête et me débarrassa de ma veste. Ensuite, nous allâmes dans la salle à manger.

En effet, la table était dressée avec un repas bien chaud dessus.

J'allai m'asseoir et Sophie me servit un verre de vin rouge pour accompagner mon repas.

Elle s'assit en face de moi tandis que je la remerciai pour sa bonté.

Elle détacha ses cheveux d'or et refit son chignon…

Sophie avait à peu près le même âge que moi, elle était un peu plus âgée.

Elle possédait une beauté ingénue. Elle avait les cheveux clairs, ce qui faisait naturellement ressortir ses yeux noisette.

Quelques taches de rousseur recouvraient délicatement ses pommettes et son nez. Elle avait des lèvres pleines et un petit nez droit.

Je l'avais toujours désirée.

Mais c'était ma servante, et je la respectais.

Nous étions en quelque sorte amis. Je l'avais connue durant mon enfance, et nous nous étions toujours voués une grande confiance.

Je préférais être ami avec elle plutôt que de me sentir mal à l'aise…et je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, je ne ressentais rien de particulier à son égard.

Ce n'était pas à elle que je pensais au quotidien, c'était à…non ! Tout sauf lui, non…

Je me mis à tousser, mal à l'aise.

Sophie me regarda, étonnée.

-Vous allez bien, Salieri ?

-Ça va aller, désolé, je pensais à quelque chose.

Je terminai de manger mon repas et Sophie voulut ramasser les affaires mais je lui dis :

-Je vais le faire moi-même, Sophie. Va t'asseoir et te reposer.

Elle soupira mais finit par m'obéir.

J'allai ranger les ustensiles dans la cuisine, et lorsque je voulus les laver, Sophie vint m'aider (malgré ma remarque de tout à l'heure).

À un moment, alors que j'étais en train de laver une assiette, ses mains frôlèrent les miennes.

Elle s'excusa, les joues roses et je souris.

-Ce n'est rien, Sophie, dis-je en caressant une de ses joues avec un pouce.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, l'air perdue dans ses pensées tandis qu'elle s'empourpra encore plus.

Elle finit par déposer sa main sur la mienne et emmêla ses doigts aux miens.

Je m'approchai un peu d'elle et nos visages furent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Je comblai la distance entre nos visages et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle répondit timidement à mon baiser et puis nous cessâmes de nous embrasser. Nous échangeâmes un regard lourd de sous-entendus et nous montâmes dans ma chambre.

Jour 3.

Je me réveillai dans mon lit, nu comme un ver.

Sophie dormait encore, elle était dans mes bras, sa poitrine et ses atouts révélés à mes yeux.

Hier, je m'étais soulagé et libéré avec elle…j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir fait ça depuis une éternité.

Mais je me sentais coupable d'avoir eu une relation sexuelle avec mon amie d'enfance et servante. Cependant, ça m'avait fait du bien.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi après.

En effet, un sujet n'avait pas cessé de me venir à l'esprit…Wolfgang.

Et le plus étrange pour moi avait été de penser à lui pendant l'acte.

Je me levai et regardai l'heure. Six heures du matin, il fallait que je sois au Palais à sept heures.

Je commençai à m'habiller. J'entendis la voix féminine de Sophie m'interpeller.

Je me retournai et elle était assise sur le lit, les pans de ses cheveux cachant sa poitrine nue. Elle sourit et je murmurai :

-Mozart…

-C'est donc à lui que tu penses, Antonio ! S'exclama Sophie.

-Je…je dois y aller, je dois me préparer.

-Calme-toi, je vais te faire le petit-déjeuner, tu vas manger et puis tu te prépareras pour aller voir sa représentation, soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'habilla et puis passa à côté de moi.

Elle alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille.

Je soupirai et elle me servit le petit-déjeuner en me souriant.

Je la remerciai et mangeai.

Quand j'eus fini, elle ramassa tout et alla remettre les affaires dans la cuisine.

Quelques instants plus tard…

Le rideau s'ouvrit sur la scène, le décor était une petite chambre équipée d'un fauteuil rouge.

Wolfgang arriva sur scène, un sourire aux lèvres et je serrai ma sacoche avec mes affaires dedans.

Il y avait un poignard et deux cordes solides. Mes objets de torture…

Wolfgang fit une révérence exagérée et puis l'Opéra put commencer.

La première représentation des noces de Figaro.

« Opéra-bouffe en quatre actes dont le livret a été écrit par Lorenzo Da Ponte ».

Après les quatre actes, je ne pus qu'applaudir l'Opéra.

Chaque note avait été sublime.

Cet opéra était digne de la plume de Mozart, digne d'un génie. Il était tout simplement sublime.

Et la représentation avait été un succès. Tout le monde applaudissait, sauf Rosenberg (qui n'avait heureusement pas été à côté de moi).

Désormais, Wolfgang regardait son public avec un sourire de remerciement.

Il croisa mon regard et mon cœur eut un raté considérable.

Il me fit un signe discret qui voulait dire « Rejoignez-moi dans la loge ».

J'hochai la tête en signe de compréhension et le rideau se ferma sur un Mozart triomphant avec ses cheveux blonds et sa veste rouge.

Le public des Noces de Figaro quitta peu à peu la salle en aillant toutefois du mal à accepter le fait que ce soit terminé.

Ho…moi aussi, les airs de Mozart tournaient encore et encore dans ma tête, ils ne sortiront jamais.

Il m'impressionnait de plus en plus dans ses œuvres, dans tout ce qu'il écrivait. Mozart possédait un don que personne ne voulait voir…

Tout ce que les personnes voyaient, c'était son côté que je haïssais le plus, cette raison qui m'avait amené à prendre un poignard avec moi et mes cordes.

Je me levai à mon tour quand il n'y eut plus personne dans la salle de représentation et allai vers la porte qui menait aux loges.

Le courtisan qui gardait la porte me laissa entrer, me reconnaissant (en tant que compositeur officiel de la cour, j'avais le droit à l'accès aux loges).

J'entrai en le remerciant d'un signe de tête et puis me dirigeai dans les couloirs qui composaient les loges du Palais de Joseph II.

Connaissant les couloirs par cœur, je me dirigeai vers celle du fond, je savais que c'était celle du compositeur que je voulais voir…

La grande porte habituelle de couleur blanche se présenta devant moi.

Elle était entourée de dorures que les servants avaient d'ailleurs nettoyées pour l'occasion.

Je déposai ma main sur la poignée dorée et ouvris lentement la porte.

Wolfgang était là, assis sur un fauteuil près d'une petite table.

Son visage était éclairé d'une seule bougie, mais en le regardant correctement, sa chemise était complètement détachée, laissant libre vue sur son torse nu.

Il tourna son visage vers moi.

Ses cheveux brillaient à la lueur de la bougie, son sourire en me voyant semblait encore plus prononcé que ceux qu'il me faisait habituellement.

Wolfgang était…d'une beauté absolue, la bougie le mettait véritablement en valeur.

-Antonio…je vous attendais, murmura-t-il.

Il attacha sa chemise et je profitai de son occupation pour fermer la loge à clé. Parfait.

Il releva son visage vers le mien et se leva, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je souris également et pris le poignard dans ma sacoche et Mozart ne sourit plus, sur le coup.

Je m'approchai très lentement de lui, mon poignard tendu vers lui et il devint blanc comme un linge propre.

Mon sourire augmenta de plus en plus et Mozart recula jusqu'à heurter le mur du fond de la loge.

-Voyons…Wolfgang, nous allons jouer à un jeu selon Mes règles, murmurai-je.

Wolfgang fit glisser son regard sur moi et je mis mes mains sur ses épaules, le plaquant encore plus sur le mur du fond où il était collé.

Je mis mon visage contre le sien. Je respirais désormais le souffle qui se dégageait de sa bouche, son haleine fruitée qui était étonnement enivrante.

Ses yeux étonnés fouillèrent les miens et je baissai le regard pour ne pas être…déstabilisé par lui.

Je mis mon poignard contre sa chemise et coupai simplement dedans en un trait déterminé, ce qui la cassa.

Wolfgang se retrouva alors à nouveau torse nu devant moi.

Il était encore plus…fascinant de près. Si étrange et si déstabilisant à la fois…Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit ainsi ?!

Son torse et son visage étaient désormais dévoilés à moi, tels des jouets.

Je caressai légèrement le torse de Wolfgang à l'aide de la lame de mon poignard.

Mon arme s'enfonça dans sa peau blanchâtre et il se retint de crier de douleur. Il se contenta juste de grimacer et de verser une larme.

Je souris et lui expliquai :

-Tout d'abord, c'est moi le maître et toi l'esclave. Tu dois obéir à tous mes ordres. Si tu me désobéis ou fais quelque chose sans mon accord, je me chargerai de te faire des plaies en plus…As-tu compris ?

-Oui…

-Oui qui ?

-Oui…maître, dit-il.

Je descendis mes lèvres le long de son cou, le mordillant délicatement jusqu'à la plaie de son torse. Je mis mes lèvres en dessous de sa plaie et remontai en goûtant le liquide vermeil à la saveur d'hémoglobine.

Je frissonnai un peu de…plaisir en frôlant et goûtant vraiment Wolfgang.

Je remontai mes baisers sur sa peau blanchâtre et je finis par croiser son regard qui était devenu beaucoup plus brillant, avec moins de peur.

Il me regardait avec douceur et tendresse.

Je descendis lame le long de son torse en le regardant dans les yeux, ne décrochant plus de son regard captivant. Pendant ce temps, je déchirai sa culotte courte qui glissa le long de ses jambes. Je défis ses chaussures et lançai son vêtement quelque part dans la loge.

-A ton tour de me déshabiller, ordonnai-je avec une voix autoritaire.

Il mit ses mains sur le col de ma chemise et défit lentement les boutons jusqu'à ce que le vêtement glisse par terre.

Il baissa les yeux et me regarda attentivement, l'air admiratif, parfaitement calme.

Wolfgang était la proie et le soumis parfait. Prenant soin de ne pas toucher mon torse (je voyais bien qu'il se retenait mais je lui avais seulement ordonné de me déshabiller). Il mit ses mains sur ma culotte noire et la fit glisser pour l'enlever rapidement en même temps que mes chaussures.

Après avoir fait ça, nous étions tous les deux en sous-vêtements et je le regardai.

Wolfgang était plus petit que moi, je le dominais d'une tête. Nos couleurs de cheveux étaient opposées, les miens étaient noirs et les siens blonds.

Il était faible physiquement. Même ses jambes n'étaient pas musclées.

Malgré ça, je me surprenais à le trouver beau.

Son visage était angélique, et son corps aussi.

Il était à peine poilu par rapport à moi qui l'étais beaucoup plus. Mes mains descendirent le long de son torse jusqu'au début de son bassin et je pus sentir à quel point c'était agréable de sentir sa peau.

Celle-ci était très douce et chaude. Je frissonnai légèrement sans me contrôler et approchai mes lèvres du cou de Wolfgang pour le mordre tout en penchant sa tête en arrière à l'aide de ma main.

Il se détendit dans mes bras et gémit.

Puisqu'il avait gémi sans mon autorisation, je lui tranchai légèrement la peau d'une partie de son torse tout en le suçotant et il se tut sous la douleur du coup.

Quand je quittai son cou, je croisai son regard et je sentis mon sexe se tendre dans mon caleçon.

Je me serrai contre Wolfgang et lui chuchotai :

-Va t'allonger sur le grand fauteuil.

Je le libérai de mon emprise et il s'allongea sur le fauteuil.

Je pris les cordes dans mon sac et me dirigeai vers lui d'une démarche à la fois dominatrice et sensuel, sentant tous mes sens en éveil.

Je m'allongeai au-dessus de lui, me mettant à califourchon sur son bassin…

Mon érection se frotta à la sienne.

Un frisson parcourut mon échine, sans oublier une seule de mes vertèbres.

Un plaisir sans nom s'imposa en moi, sans que je puisse le contrôler.

Je dirigeai ma main vers le caleçon de Wolfgang et déposai ma main sur sa bosse, sentant à quel point il était dur.

Je massai quelques instants son sexe encore couvert de tissus et je souris. Cette action me donnait des bouffées de chaleur incontrôlables, impossibles à retenir…

J'enlevai son caleçon et fis de même avec le mien.

Je me sentais enfin libre et je le regardai…

En effet, son sexe était tout tendu…je rougis et détournai les yeux en voyant ça.

Je me repris vite en main en déposant ma main dessus et caressai son sexe lentement. Il mordilla ses lèvres pour ne pas crier, et pour finir, ses lèvres furent en sang mais il ne laissa échapper aucun gémissement durant l'opération.

Je souris et caressai ses bourses dans des mouvements circulaires tout en le sentant très dur dans ma main, très tendu.

-Je t'autorise à gémir, dis-je.

Il libéra sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents et il gémit en me regardant, la bouche ouverte…sa lèvre toujours en sang.

J'approchai mes lèvres des siennes et léchai le sang qui s'en échappait.

Je fermai les yeux et pour finir, le sang arrêta de couler et je le goûtai la vraie saveur des lèvres de Wolfgang.

Je fus étonné par le goût qui était étonnement…délicieux. Naturel, mais je n'avais jamais pu goûter quelque chose de pareil.

Je me reculai de ses lèvres et il me regarda, les yeux brillants.

Je m'accrochai à son regard, presque pour oublier le but de ma venue, qui n'était pas de faire l'amour mais de faire souffrir.

Alors je me détournai difficilement du regard accrocheur de Wolfgang et dis froidement :

-Retourne-toi. Tu n'as plus le droit de gémir, je t'ai déjà accordé cette faveur.

Il se retourna et fut alors sur le ventre.

Désormais, il me tournait le dos, je ne voyais plus son visage.

Juste son dos fin, à peine courbé.

Quelques taches de beauté dessus, comme sur le reste de sa peau. Il avait une descente de rein qui était terriblement belle.

Et pour finir, il y avait…ses fesses, véritablement ronde.

Je le contemplai quelques instants.

Désormais, j'étais là, et je savais ce que je devais faire.

Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules et le poignard de côté sur la table basse qui était juste à côté du fauteuil.

Je préparai mon bassin et alors, une fois près de son entrée, je le pénétrai d'un coup sans l'avoir préparé.

Il cria de douleur et je pris mon poignard pour lui asséner une griffe dans le dos.

Je léchai son sang alors que je me sentais…bizarre.

En effet, je me sentais à l'étroit et au chaud, mais je me sentais vraiment…bien à l'intérieur de Wolfgang.

J'avais l'impression que le désir envahissait mon être, me donnait des envies et des pulsions que je n'avais jamais ressenties avant.

Suivant mes envies, je continuai…

Je me mis à me mouvoir lentement à l'intérieur de Wolfgang. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses hanches et il se laissa faire, mais je sentais que mon soumis était de plus en plus faible, qu'il avait réellement envie de se libérer, quitte à recevoir des coups de poignard dans le dos et à saigner…

À force d'avancer lentement en lui, je finis par me familiariser avec le mouvement qu'il fallait faire.

Alors, je passai à la vitesse supérieure et Wolfgang lâcha un soupir de faiblesse et de satisfaction. Cette fois-ci, je ne lui fis rien…

Parce que quelque chose retenait mon attention…

C'était cet homme, juste en-dessous de moi.

En effet, il était complètement tendu, son dos couvert de sang…ses main étaient crispées, son dos cambré…et il faisait aller également son bassin pour que je puisse aller le plus profondément possible en lui.

Ce que je lui faisais ne lui procurait pas que du mal…

Et à moi non plus…ce que j'avais fait avec ma servante hier, je me rendais quand même compte que ce n'était rien à côté de ce que je faisais maintenant.

Rien du tout.

Et pourtant…je ne…non, je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait. Mais autant me laisser aller, puisque c'est ainsi.

Mes mouvements furent alors au maximum de ma performance personnelle, et de plus en plus profond.

Soudain, j'atteins un endroit particulièrement sensible de l'anatomie de Wolfgang puisqu'il cria à ce contact.

Je lui fis une seconde griffe dans le dos puisqu'il avait crié, même si désormais, ça ne servait plus à rien de faire cela.

Je continuai alors mes vas-et-viens en sentant la pression sur tout mon corps.

Je n'allai pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps, mon corps était déjà en train de se crisper…

Et comme je l'avais pressenti, je me libérai en lui, et il se libéra en même temps.

Un plaisir me submergeait totalement, me faisait voir des étoiles partout.

En sentant Wolfgang se mouvoir sous moi, je retournai à la réalité et enlevai doucement mon sexe de son entrée.

Je détachai les cordes qui le reliaient à la barre de fer et dis d'une voix douce et calme :

-Tu peux te retourner…Wolfgang.

Il le fit et me regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je veux bien te soigner…, chuchotai-je.

Je voulus me lever mais il me retint par le poignet avec force.

Je me retournai et n'eus pas le temps de réagir…il s'était jeté sur mes lèvres.

Je sentis à nouveau le goût de ses lèvres contre les miennes et restai scotché sur place, il m'entourait de ses bras.

Je…je bougeai alors mes lèvres contre les siennes et mon cœur accéléra un peu.

Il déposa sa main sur ma joue…

Le plaisir de toute à l'heure revenait, tel un rappel.

Mais il était plus doux…différent.

Le feu et la douceur m'atteignaient, me changeant totalement…

Pourquoi Ses lèvres me faisaient cet effet ?

Pourquoi Il me faisait cet effet ?

Nous échangeâmes un baiser assez doux avec nos langues unies et puis il sépara ses lèvres des miennes en me regardant.

Ce regard, je m'y accrochais à chaque fois…mais cette fois-ci, je ne le fuis pas.

Ses gestes me brûlaient…comme la haine.

Mais était-ce de la haine, maintenant ? Ce cœur qui battait à tout rompre, ce regard et ce visage…ce que j'avais ressenti durant l'acte, était-ce de la haine ?

Non. Je devais l'admettre après ce baiser, ce n'était pas de la haine.

Ce que je ressentais depuis le début pour Wolfgang, c'est de l'amour.

Mais à réfléchir, l'amour et la haine, c'est la même chose.

On haït une personne…parce qu'on l'aime.

L'amour est le feu, la haine la glace.

Au premier abord, j'avais séparé ces valeurs alors qu'elles sont plus proches que jamais.

Et finalement…depuis le début, j'étais amoureux de Wolfgang.

-Tu n'oseras jamais dire ce que tu penses, mais je le devine à ton regard…je sais que tu m'aimes, et un jour, j'arriverai à le faire sortir de ta bouche, Antonio Salieri !

Un an plus tard.

Ma servante a eu un enfant…de moi.

En effet, ce que nous avions fait avait entraîné la naissance d'un enfant, mais aussi la mort de Sophie due à un accouchement trop difficile pour elle.

Maintenant, j'avais accepté mes sentiments pour Wolfgang, même si je ne lui ai toujours rien dit. Notre relation est plus…romantique, et nos rapports étaient moins fréquents en ce moment vu qu'on doit s'occuper de mon fils, Maximin.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions partis en vacance en Italie, et quelqu'un s'occupait de notre fils en ce moment (on avait décidé de partir en couple, une fois n'est pas coutume).

Wolfgang et moi étions sur la plage en ce moment, et je sentais son regard sur moi. En effet, j'étais habillé…d'une autre manière qu'à la cour, et il ne m'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Je me tournai vers lui et lui souris quand je sentis sa main caresser la mienne.

Il s'allongea et je fis de même en me mettant au-dessus de lui.

Il me fit un chaste baiser en me donnant quelques caresses à un endroit Particulièrement sensible de mon corps.

-Wolf…Wolfgang, articulai-je.

-Oui ?!

-Je…Tu sais, sache que je te hais.

-Vraiment ?! Susurra-t-il en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

-Ça veut dire que…que je t'aime !

Il me regarda et s'exclama en un mot ultime avant le commencement des festivités sur la plage :

-Enfin !


End file.
